A Bride for Jacko
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: a on: The little mermaid based story. Jack falls in love with the human girl Feria, but she is from the human world and he is a chalkzoner himself, One day a strange witch gives him a magic potion that trades his voice for a human body, will the 2 of them fall in love before the three days are over? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting

**Jacko's POV **

It was a normal day like always in Chalk-zone. Rudy Tabudi was helping the other creatures in the Chalk-zone and creatures like Skrawl tries to take over the Chalk-zone. I sighted and tried to concentrate on the new song I was writing. After the beatifull woman I had met a few weeks ago on halloween evening I hadn't met another girl so beautiful as she was. Too bad Rudy stole my bride away, otherwise I could have been happily married by now. I sighted again and looked out of the window into the night sky of Night-zone, looking at the people walking by. Suddenly I saw a dot of light in the distance. I had lived here from the day I was sketched on a chalk board and I had never seen a dot of Light here in the part of the Chalk-Zone. I quickly ran out and towards the dot of light. When I was close enought I could see it was the Portal from wich Rudy comes to this world...

_"The little brat must have forgotten to close the portal behind him, stupid kid"_

I thought as I walked closer towards the portal and peeked threw it. That's when I saw...**HER! **Long dark hairs, piercing brown eyes and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I could suddenly feel my hearth beat in my chest, and I knew she was the one I was waiting for all this time..

"Okay, I'll go and look for them, you'll hear from me soon miss tabodi"

I heard her call with someone. After she hang up she noticed the portal and I saw she came closer with a curious look in her eyes. I quickly dodged to one side so she wouldn't see me and then saw how her hand entered the Chalk zone first and soon after that She came in still looking very curious. When she saw me she looked rather frienly at first, that is until she saw I could **ACTUALLY **move!

"don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me first"

I tried to console her, Knowing chalk paintings in the normal world didn't do that

"Hello, what is this place?"

She asked me looking very shocked at me.

"This is the Chalk- Zone, her all erased chalk paintings end up and live together in harmony, unless someone tries to take over, that is"

I jokes, trying to light the mood a bit, and lucky me it worked, because she gave me a very small smile.

"Who are you?"

She now asked more friendly. I blushes a bit, not being used to get questions like this to often. Mostly chalk critters run, ore crawl in most cases, away when they see me, because I look rather scary in their eyes, ore eye.

"My name is Jacko, singer of job"

I said as I gave her a small bow.

"and can I have the honor to know your name as well, fair lady"

I saw she blushed when I called her a fair lady, I think not match people are as polite as this. But before she could answer with her name the voice of that Rudy boy intererupted her.

"Feria! what are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw he, the human girl and the Hero boy came running towards us now. I quickly took a step back, so they wouldn't think I was trying to harm her.

"I was looking for you Rudy, your mother called me to ask if you were still at school, she is worried sick about you"

Feria said with a worried look on her face. Rudy smiled at her and then gave me a stern look.

"And what do **YOU** want from her Jacko?"

he asked me with a snarl. I looked at him with a awfull glee before I looked back at Feria who looked at the both of us with a confused look.

"I saw the poral and I wanted to know if you were on the other side ore not when I saw her coming up"

I explanied. Rudy looked at me as if he didn't believed me and Feria had no idea were we were talking about..

"I will ask Biclop what to do now you know about the existence of the chalk zone"

Rudy said as he made an attemp to leave. But Feria stopped him by grabbing his arm firmly and forced him to look at her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about this place, and I **NEVER EVER **break a promise"

she said with a very serious look on her face. I could clearly see she meant what she said.

"That's okay, go and tell my mom i'm still at school working on a project ore something like that and that I will be home in time for dinner, in the meantime I'll talk with Bicloop, he had to know there's a new human that knows about this world"

Rudy told her. Feria nodded and called Rudy's mom to tell her Rudy was fine. In the meantime I saw Rudy walked off with the human girl named penny and the hero boy who's name was snap if I remembered correctly to tell bicloop Feria now also Knew about the existence of the Chalk zone...

That was the end of the first Chapter, I hope you liked it.

Author's note.

This is a: The little mermaid related story, but i'm **NOT** intending to use **ANY EXISTING **characters of the movie itself so it's **NOT **a crossover. Maybe I'll use a modified part of the song: part of your world, but i'm not sure if I will use it ore not.

Feria is 24 at this moment, so she is old enough for marrige, she is a teacher on Rudy's school and the exact oppiside of Mr. Wilter, who doens't want the childeren to paint and be creative.

Thanks for reading people

**REVIEUW! **

.


	2. Chapter 2: part of your world

Chapter 2: Part of your world.

**Jacko's POV **

While Rudy tabudi was talking with Bicloop about Feria, who found out his secret, I was staying with Her and told her everything I knew about the Chalkzone, wich was quit a lot, because I already lived her for a very long time. I could clearly see Feria liked it, because she just couldn't keep that amused smile of her face.

_"Well, she can smile at me for as long as she likes, I think it's kind of cute"_

I thought as I continued talking and observing her. She was young, I think she couldn't be older then 18, she had long dark hairs that she wore on a long ponytail that covert a part of her face, she wore a t-shirt were the picture of a skull on it and a green skirt. For some reasone she walked bare feeted, thought Rudy and his human girl...friend always wore shoes, and most of the zoners did as well, why wasn't she wearing shoes?

"Is something the matter jacko?"

Feria suddenly asked with a strange look on her face. I shook my head and looked at her feet again.

"No, I was just...wondering... eeeehm, why aren't you wearing shoes like all the other humans?"

I quickly asked. Feria smiled and rubbed with her hands over her bare feet.

"I like it to walk bare feet so I can always remember I was once a girl of the streets and didn't have the money to buy shoes"

she answerd as she looked at the night sky. I looked at it as well now, and for the first time I saw how beatifull it all was, the starts were glowing in the nightzone sky like always, but this night I found them extra special, because this special girl was with me tonight...

"can I ask you a strange question? Are you still single?"

I suddenly flapped out. I quickly covert my mouth after asking that and looked at her with a blush on my face. I saw Feria blushed as well before she nodded al of a sudden.

"Yes I am, how about you?"

She asked me with a smile on her face.

"I am still single as well, I was engaged once, but that bride was stolen away from me"

I told her with a sad look. When she looked at me with a confused look I told her everything that happend on that tragic halloween night. How I fell in love with this amazing looking pumpking girl and how Rudy stole her away from me.

"That was a doll you know? Rudy made her for the pumpking contest on his school"

Feria told me with a smile on her face. I looked at her with a confused look. I was about to ask her why that would have been a problem when we both heard a evil launch.

"What do my eyes spot here, The great Rudy tabudi brought a new girl to our beatifull world"

A voice echoud threw the night sky. I looked around, looking for the owner of the voice. I didn't saw him coming and looked up shocked when I heard a scream from behind me. When I looked up I saw Skrawl was holding Feria in his grasp.

"Let her go Skrawl! She never harmed you in any way"

I said as I looked ta him with a stern look.

"I think I keep her, Maybe Rudy tabudi will finally give me what's rightfully mine" 

Skrawl said with a evil smirk on his face. I growled angrily now, I really didn't wanted her to get in danger like this. I wanted her to stay with me so we could talk...

"were is the Tabudi boy anyway?"

He asked while looking around. I kept my mouth and looked at the frightent look on feria's face.

_"Man, even if she is frightent she's pretty"_

I thought as I started to look for a way to get the both of us out of here, without here getting hurt ore rudy having to give up whatever Skrawl was after. I soon saw one of the beanie boys was hovering right above Skrawl.

_"If I could hit him the right way, he would hit Skrawl and then Skrawl would let go of Feria, that would give us an oppertunity to flee"_

I thought as I tried to disract him. It worked for a split second, In that second I could bend down and pick up a small rock. When he looked at Feria for a small second I quickly threw the rock at the beanie boy, who immidiatly crushed into Skrawl, who on his turn immidiatly let go of Feria. I quickly grabbed her arm and we both started to run towards the chalksea together.

"Beanieboys! Get after them!"

Skrawl screamed as he pointed at Feria and me who were currently running towards the seaside. I was used to run fast for a long time, but Feria wasn't used to run for long, and soon after we started to run, she was exhausted, but we weren't save yet!

"Come on Feria! We have te keep running! They will catch up to us!"

I told her as I tried to help her up to her feet again, but she just didn't buged, and she was just to heavy for me to lift!

"I can't, I have to... catch ... my ... breath..."

She said panting very hard, we were so close to the seaside now, that I could hear the water splash on the shore. If we could only get onto the water somehow... Skrawl would have a hard time to follow us! Maybe we could disract him long enough for Rudy to come back here and help us..

_"wow, since when do I come up with the perfect plans here?"_

I thought as I looked at Feria who was getting back on her feet, ready to move out again.

"I'm recoverd, let's go"

She said as she runned out before me, towards the cliff, I quickly ran after her and I could stop just in time when 2 pairs of arms grabbed me from behind and forced my arms behind my back, again there was this...this blood-curdling shriek. And Feria was again in the arms of the evil Skrwal! But this time he hold her above the abbys, ready to let go of her.

"Enough with the games now! Tell me were Rudy Taboudi is ore your precious girlfriend will make a long fall down!"

He said as he let go of her with one finger now.

"I don't know were he is! Just let her go Skrawl! She has done nothing wrong!"

I said as I clenched my first angrily. I wanted to do something so badly, But if I were to make another step, even if the beanieboys would allow me to, Skrawl would let her go and then...I glaced down and saw there were some very pointy stones under the place were he held here. If she were to fall down... she wouldn't survive it...

_"I have to think! I have to find a way to save her and myself..."_

I thought as I looked around, for a way to get us both out of here, but I saw no other option then tell him were Rudy was at the moment and hope he wouldn't let go of her anyway...

_"I'm sorry Rudy! I can't do anything else at the moment to save her..."_

I bitterly thought as I took a step foreward.

"Okay skrawl you win, Rudy is with Bicloop in the chalk mine! Now let her go!"

I said as I streched out my hands to take her over from him, but instead of giving her to me, he did as I said and let her go! Into the water!

**"FERIA!"**

I called as I jumped after her. I heard skrawl launch evily as I managed to reach her and thanks to a hanging twig on the side of the cliff I manged to get us both safe in the water. Skrawl didn't payed any attention to us anymore, because he knew were he could find rudy, so I could get us both safe on the shore.

"Feria, are you okay?"

I carefully asked as I carried her threw the portal back into the real world. She was unconscious, but thank goodness she was still alive! I could fee that because she was still breating gently.

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

I carefully sang as I kept stroking her hair. But when I saw she woke up I quickly got back into the chalkzone, hoping she wouldn't remember me...

**Feria's POV **

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

I heard as I slowly started to wake up, one split second I thought I saw the head of a pumpkin very close to me, but when I came too completely it was gone!

_"Strange, I remember something about...being in a place called the chalkzone... and being in danger! well, i must have been a dream then..."_

I thought as I got up and walked back to my class to make everything ready for the lessons of tommorow. But even as I was working, I couldn't get that song out of my head. It was if the one that was singing had tried to tell her something with that song...

_"now that you mention it, I don't remember passing out in that room...I wonder what happend..."_

I thought as I read threw some papers. When I did so, some images flashed threw my head. something about A monster named skrawl... and falling of a cliff, and then again the man with the pumpking head that saved my life and then sang that song for me...

_"I'm sure I'll meet the singer again one day, and when that day comes...I'll ask him to marry me, after all he saved my life..."_

That thought suprised me for a second, but when nodded I determined. That was what I wanted, as soon as I've found the one that saved my life, he would be my groom to be...

that was the end of the second chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I really wanted to think over how I wanted to let this chapter end, also I had to think hard about the song he had to sing for Feria to win over her hearth and later made himself known to her...

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: To the human world!

Chapter 3: to the human world!

**Jacko's POV **

A few days past on like nothing had happened. Rudy had beaten Skrawl with ease again and everyone was safe once again. Everything seemed to have gotten back to normal... but it wasn't, Feria probably didn't remember me anymore and I would never be able to see her again...

_"and even if we were able to see each other again, we would never managed to stay together, she's a human I'm a Chalkzone figure, she can't survive here in Chalkzone and I can't survive there in her world"_

I bitterly thought as I wrote some words down for a new song I was making. It was a love song, just like I always did...

_"I wonder why I __**CAN**__ write love songs and just __**CAN'T **__seemed to find a girl that wants to marry me"_

I bitterly thought as I looked at myself in the window of a shop. It was valentines day today and all the shops were neatly decorated with all sorts of hearths and other things that meant love. Also...there were a lot of new figures in the Chalkzone, walking hearts, pink walking gloves with hearts on them that can talk, almost everything a kid could think of on this special day of love... There were a lot of couples on the street as well, and if I looked into a restaurant, I could see more couples having dinner together...

_"one day, I'll be like them, happy with the one I truly love..."_

I thought as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, imagining what it would be like to sit there with her... Feria...

**Skawls POV **

I haven't been able to show myself since my last defeat! But now I know how I can get rid of the pesky human once and for all! And that sickekining pumpkin headed vampire would be the key to my success! He was so madly in love with that Feria girl, that he would do whatever needed to be done to be in her world with her! And lucky for him I knew a witch who could just do the trick! The beanie boys knew how to rob some her of some of her potions so I could take her place, and then turn him into a human on MY terms. And once that was done, nothing could stop me! not even that pitiful Rudy tabudi!

**Jacko's POV**

"Sooooo, you wanted to be a human!"

A witch suddenly cackled behind me. I looked up shocked now, only to relax when I recordniced her. She was a very well known witch here in the night zone. I came to her for advise just before I wanted to marry the bride Rudy eventually stole from me! She knew almost everything, so I didn't asked her how she knew I was in love with Feria...

"is there a way we could be together forever?"

I immediately asked her. The witch cackled again, rolling her eyes and then herself. I smiled, knowing she always did that, even do she seemed a bit different from the last time that I saw here... Her eyes... her eyes were somehow different... but I couldn't seemed to recall were I have seen those mean eyes before,,,,,

"Yes there is, I have the answer right here!"

She said as she showed me a purple glowing potion. My undead hearth started to race as soon as I saw the potion, that could be the answer!

"Listen closely Jacko! This potion will turn you into a human for 3 days! In this time, you must make sure that goody goody girl falls in love with you, and she has to kiss you, not just any kiss! but a true loves kiss! If she kisses you before sunset on the third day you'll stay Human forever"

The witch said looking at me sternly now. I nodded weakly now. Three days was not match time to win over her hearth, but once she hears the song I sang for her when we parted I know she will recordnice me!

"And remember this, if you don't manage to give her the true loves kiss before the sunset on the third day... you'll turn back into a Chalkzone figure, and then... your mine!"

She said looking at me evilly. Again I had that strange sensation, like this wasn't the real witch I talked to last time, but still I couldn't think of the person that could be the fake witch then... so I nodded and put out my hands to grab the potion, but she pulled it back and shook her head.

"You didn't think you would just... get it... right? You have to pay for it..."

She said holding out her free hand.

_"Okay, this is the real witch, I can see that from the way they always want money for their potions and advise"_

I thought as I felt threw my pockets to see if I had any money with me, but I had left it all home, because I hadn't been in the mood to buy anything anyway today...

"Stay put, I'll go home and get some money! Then I'll be right..."

I started, but she stopped me mid sense by raising one of her hands.

"I don't want your money jacko, what I want from you is far more valuable to me"

She started as she rubbed her chin.

"what I want of you... is your voice..."

She said as she came very close to me, now I could clearly see her eyes, they looked like purple whirlpools...

_"if I could only remember were I have seen those before..."_

I thought as I backed up a little, so there was some space between us...

"But, but without my voice... I can't tell her who I am..."

I stammed now. The witch cackled evilly again as she showed me her necklace. It looked like a seashell, only it was made of pure gold...

"I know that, but there are other ways to capture a girls hearth you know... so... we have a deal?"

She now asked. I looked down a little unsure. I knew there were other ways to capture a girls hearth, threw gifts and showing them you truly loved them... but that would take more time then only 3 days... Ore would she immediately record nice me and give me the true loves kiss? Anyway I didn't have match of a choice... If I wanted to go to Feria's world I had to take the deal...

"I'll do It!"

I said determined as I put my hand on the medallion, ready for what was about to come.

"now sing!"

The witch ordered as she started to cast the spell that would take out my voice…

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

In the last part of the song a yellow bulb of light came from my throat and flew into the medallion, A bit shocked, I placed my hands on my throat, realizing I wasn't able to speak anymore. The witch now started to cackle evilly as my whole body started to change, I ran to the place Rudy always made a portal and saw that there was a portal at the moment, I managed to get threw the portal and hide in a safe place before I finally passed out…..

With that the third chapter comes to his end. I hope you enjoyed it all!

A/N

I used some parts of the little mermaid in the story this time, like the part were Jacko trades his voice for a human body, I wasn't sure how else I could give him a human body, so I also Decided to put in one of the witches you saw in the episode "Pumpking love" in the real episodes, to give him a human body, do this one is most likely a imposter….

Jacko has gone to this witch for love advise multiple times before the start of this episode, I think that's most likely because he couldn't get Feria of his mind and wanted advise on how he could see her again.

Okay that was all I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a revieuw!


	4. Authors Note

hey guys!

I got some revieuws from you guys that I had to work on my spelling and grammer. I delete this revieuws because it starts to annoy me that **EVERYONE HERE **tell me that! I'm from the netherlands, so my english is bad, but I try to improve, and I don't delete them after I have readed them and saved in my head what it has said. Later I wil, try to work it out in next chapters, but better would it be if I could Fix a beta reader...

so don't worry, I have seen the revieuws you send guys and i'm seriously intending to do something with it!

greeting from Grovyle the thief lover


End file.
